clone_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Discord Team
Admins Aedando Our Stratocaster loving Admin. Hails from the USA and works with Linux as well as Windows so has the know how to get some things to work. Owns a few Kiosk Rock Band guitars, and is pretty skilled at fixing things as well. Chibi Our most mysterious member. Wouldn't say anything to add here on the wiki so just take him as is. CK12345 Our youngest admin on the team, and the only Korean-American we have on the team. The second admin to be added to the team that wasn't a developer, still knows probably more than Zero when it comes to anything. drepfawx Our Bulgarian admin and converter, you can find his conversions of Guitar Hero: 80's and Guitar Hero 1 on the spreadsheet that everyone loves. Also is an admin of the Rhythm Games Community Discord Server. jdurand11143 Streamer and organizer of both Carpal Tunnel Hero 1 and 2, as well as a helper to many. A regular American out to help the community and create projects for people to enjoy (and also want to die after playing because their hands feel like they are going to snap). RobRum (formerly known as Kappa) Our resident converter from the Netherlands. You might know his work if you have played any of the Guitar Hero charts on Clone Hero for 2, 3, World Tour, 5 and DLC, Smash Hits, Warriors of Rock, and its subsequent DLC as well as the soon to be Guitar Hero 3 DLC. And he can fix GHtars! PoisonedPanther The resident Linux pro, also the creator of the Twitch request bot used by many of the streamers. Our resident Canadian admin as well as the very first admin added to the team that wasn't a developer, enjoys funnybux. xX760Xx Also known as J.P. this man is a legend in all the big streams, but good legends have to start from somewhere right? He has been in the community since 2007, but has only started really getting fully involved this year.(2017) ZeroHearts The person on the team who knows practically nothing about the GH community as he fully got involved only in August of 2017. Has created things like the Custom Songs spreadsheet, and this wiki, and is a boring ol' American. Mods eddiehead The first Brit on the team, an IT manager with a pet snake. What more do we need to say? People with pet snakes are neat. ExKirby The only other Brit on the team. He enjoys showing up randomly sometimes and helping people, and then going back into seclusion for another 12,000 years. JaysonTM You have probably seen him in the Clone Hero Discord from the Netherlands who makes tutorials for fun. He's the one with that sexy ass European voice in the backgrounds and highways tutorial. He has also made some good charts and meme charts with his most known one being "The Ting Go Skrra", he is not happy with that. He also likes writing in the third person. Helpers CaGe666 *Also worked on/runs the C3 Conversion Drive* Hi Im Blue martti Ulric Pickar Quinn L0rd R3n3gad3